mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 205 - Rocket Attack U.S.A.
The Short Synopsis Dr. Zorka continues to elude the authorities, using his invisibility belt and deadly mechanical spider. Military intelligence agent Bob West fights and overcomes Dr. Zorka’s assistant Monk. Bob then pursues an automobile into the hills, believing it is driven by someone who has learned Zorka’s secrets. Jean Drew, plucky girl reporter, accompanies Bob as he searches the abandoned car. Bob discovers a strange disk, which the invisible Zorka has planted in the deserted car. Death by mechanical spider seems imminent for Bob and Jean. Information The Movie Synopsis Released in 1961 at the height of the Cold War, Rocket Attack USA posits the incontrovertible fact that the Russians were, like, totally out to get us. They just released Sputnik, so why not blow up all of New York City? The first 2/3 of the movie follows spy John Manston as he infiltrates a Soviet Union with suspiciously Californian features in the background of every outside shot. Alas, the spy fails (along with his lovely Soviet mole), leaving us to an abrupt storyline change and showing us the everyday lives of ordinary schmoes like you and me who eventually get decimated by the Soviets releasing a nuclear bomb over New York City. The explosion is miraculously contained to the island of Manhattan, leaving the blue-bloods in Westchester County to count their blessings. Information This experiment contains the first of several refences to the 1988 film Madame Sousatzka which starred actress Shirley MacLaine. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel gives Tom Servo a "haircut" and sells him products to keep his head looking good. Invention Exchange (Segment One): Joel's original invention, the Mexican Jumping Bean Bag Chair, was eaten by Gypsy, so he presents the Candy Adding Machine. The Mads present Water-Polo Foosball when they fill a foosball table with water. The foosball players are all Dr. Forresters and TV's Franks. Segment Two: The SOL crew discusses the Cold War, and the Charlie McCarthy Hearings. Artist renderings strike again. Segment Three: The Civil Defense Quiz Bowl...Los Alamos (represented by Crow) versus Oak Ridge (Tom Servo) versus a housewife from Long Neck (Gypsy)! Segment Four: The SOL crew meets Joel's Russian counterpart and his really lame robots. Alas, the access ports are not compatible. Closing (Segment Five): Joel and the Bots are incensed about the movie and pick apart the plot. They read a letter and the Mads are pleased with the crew's reaction. Stinger: A Russian nuclear bomb attack on New York is imminent, and a blind guy emotionlessly calls out, "Help me." Other Notes Guest Stars * Sorri Andropoli: Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea * The first-ever MST experiment to feature a stinger. * This episode gives Tom a cylindrical head, which was an experiment by the Brains to see if they could make him block less of the screen. * As Sorri, Mike wears the khaki jumpsuit Joel previously wore in the KTMA episodes. Obscure References Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Spaceships Category:Spy film